The Dark Prince
by YajarobeKuchiki
Summary: Devils, Angels and Fallen Angels. They fight and fight, totally unaware of who is in the shadows. But it's almost time to reveal himself. What ripples will his presence being known create. OP OC, mainly adventure with a side of romance, rated m for good measure.
1. Chapter 1

**{ A/N All heights in this fic or other fics written by myself are not including the added height of shoes.}**

"Talking"

'_Thinking_'

"_Inaudible replies to tenants_"

"**Beings of immense power talking**"

"_**Beings of immense power sealed in a host speaking**_"

'**Beings of immense power thinking**'

_**I do not own Highschool DxD. NO DUFF.**_

**New Beginnings **

On a hill over looking Kuoh Academy stand nine figures. Five seem to be male based on their stature and general build while four appear to be female. The four females and four of the males are standing separately from the last male of the group, almost like he is the leader of the group.

One of the seemingly male figures seems to tower over the others, standing just shy of seven feet tall. From his profile he is heavily muscled showing he is built for power rather than speed. Another one of the males stands around six foot four and is also fairly heavily muscled, though his build is just slightly more balanced than the mountain of a man standing only a few feet away. The final two males of the eight separate people are close to the same height both standing over five foot eleven but not breaching six foot. Both have roughly the same build, muscled but lithe. Their build shows that both are well suited for high speed maneuvering but also able to deliver devastating punishment to their foes.

Of the female figures one stands the tallest at an impressive height of five foot nine. Her body has fine contours with her well proportioned bust, waist, and hips. Two of the women are of equal height both standing close to five foot six. One of them has a more modest bust that matches up well with her lithe waist and tight athletic rear. The other has more womanly curves with a very impressive bust/waist/hip ratio. The shortest member of the group stands just over a height of five foot two and has a very athletic figure with only a very modest bust, finely toned waist and very tight glutes.

The final figure and possible leader of the group is standing in front of the others closest to the town. He stands at six foot one with a build similar to the two shortest men in the group. The slight difference is that the leaders build is perfectly balanced between speed and power while the build of the two shorter men leans more to speed.

"Is this where we'll make our debut Master," the shortest member says, confirming by sound that she is indeed a she, to the figure standing alone.

"Yes, my inquisitive little pawn, here is where our existence will be revealed, but not for a couple more months," the single man replies in a smooth but commanding masculine voice.

"When will we spring our little surprise," asks the second tallest man.

"From the whisperings that have reached my ears, there is a marriage arrangement between the houses of Phenex and Gremory involving the third son of Phenex and the Gremory heiress. From these same whisperings I have deduced that the Gremory heiress is not pleased with her families meddling and her betrothed. I plan to reveal yours and my existence when the Phenex comes to claim the Gremory heiress and from what I hear of his personality this will occur in roughly two months," the leader replies. "The outcome should be to our benefit depending on how we reveal ourselves."

"What are your plans for the heiress at this moment," asks the tallest woman in a melodious voice.

"Currently I have no plans for the heiress of the Gremory. I will have to see what happens in the coming months before I make any plans," the leader answers. "Though a little birdie mentioned that the Gremory heiress is quite the exquisite beauty."

"Hmm, you seem to hear many whispers on the wind my king," the mountain of a man says in a very deep voice. "You also seem reluctant to commit to a plan that involves the heiress."

"Yes well it is best to keep your ears to the wind in case some life changing information is upon it. As for not committing to any other plans right now I must keep my options open in case of unforeseen developments such as the fallen angels that I'm sensing entering the city at this moment," replies the 'king'.

"Fallen angels I thought this territory belonged to the Gremory clan," says the tallest woman again.

"Oh it does, and that is exactly what I am saying," the 'king' says, "such developments tend to throw wrenches in plans. Say that I decided to leave the Gremory heiress to her fate and then developed feelings for her. Such a development would upset that plan and the plan would need to be reworked. So I am going to see where I stand with the heiress when the Phenex comes for her and decide then."

"You are still as shrewd as ever, just like your father, my young lord," the shortest of the men says.

"So how will we avoid revealing ourselves until the third son comes," asks the second tallest man. "And have the fallen congregated so we can keep an eye on them."

"Well for avoiding being sensed by any devils or fallen I made an item that will cloak our presence," the shortest man says and holds out eight pendants for the others to take, which they do. " As for if we have to fight then we will have to ensure that there are none of the devils present, because I really don't recommend killing our own kind, and we'll just kill the fallen and leave no trace. As for where the fallen are they seem to be congregating in the north east edge of the city."

"I will leave the surveillance of the fallen up to you two, my loyal rooks," the leader says while gesturing to the two tallest people slightly. "As for you two I expect for only the best performance in your task." He gestures to the shortest man and the middle height woman with the buxom figure. "The rest of you will be joining me at this academy. We will meet up in a months time," the leader announces, "Until then." As he finishes speaking the four individuals he gestured to melt into the shadows. "Now for the rest of you get some sleep, we have school tomorrow."

**Next day, Kuoh Academy, Class 3-A**

Rias Gremory sits at her desk waiting for the start of her final year of high school. Rias is a beautiful young woman that has bright blue-green eyes, a fair skin complexion and a buxom figure. She wears the Kuoh female uniform consisting of a white button down shirt, black shoulder cape, black button up corset and magenta skirt with a pair of matching shoes. But her most striking feature is her long crimson hair that cascades down her back to just above her knees when she is standing with a single bang sticking up before falling forward to hang in front of her face.

The class sensei walks in and Rias turns her attention from the window she is looking out of to her sensei, believing that class is about to start. "Good morning class," the sensei says and the class as a whole responds likewise to her. "We have exciting news today class." Rias quirks a delicate crimson eyebrow at the announcement, wondering what could be so exciting for their sensei. "We have two new transfer students from Europe joining us today," the sensei says boisterously, "you can come in now."

Rias watches as first a female followed by a male enter the class. The woman has wavy sky blue hair that hangs loosely down her back stopping at the small of her back, eyes that are a shade darker than her hair, fair skin, an athletic build with a generous bust and a waist and hips that are well proportioned to her bust and stands at five foot nine even. She is dressed in the standard Kuoh uniform with a cute pair of navy blue flats. Rais notes that she is quite beautiful by any standards.

The mans face is hidden by his straight, shoulder length, pitch black hair as leans down to whisper to the shorter class sensei. What can be seen is his finely tanned skin on his hands and the balanced build of his six foot one frame. He wears the male version of the Kuoh Academy uniform. This consists of a pair of black slacks, a white undershirt, a white dress shirt, a black bow tie and a black blazer. With his uniform he wears a black pair of comfortable casual dress shoes.

"Why don't you two introduce yourselves," the sensei says after she finishes talking to the new male student. She hands him a stick of chalk and says, "Write your names out on the black board before you introduce yourselves."

The man turns to his right, away from the rest of the class, and writes both his name and the woman's name out. "I am Eirika Reiher it is nice to meet you," the now named Eirika says in a melodious voice as she bows slightly.

Then the male of the pair turns to the class revealing his face. He is extremely handsome in a rouge prince sort of way. He has a well defined jaw line that leads into a well shaped chin and almost regal cheek bones. But what Rias finds to be his most endearing feature is his deep crimson eyes which are slightly darker than her own hair.

"Hello," he says, his voice as smooth as silk but still holding all the crisp authority of royalty, "I am Artorius Lucian." He gives a deep bow with his right arm sweeping out in a grand gesture and his left arm behind his back. When he stands back up he continues, his eyes locking with Rias's. "But you can call me Arthur."

**Update: So in my last chapter of RWW I said that I a couple ideas clogging my mind and this is one of them. Fortunately, or unfortunately, depends on point of view I have got back into my Naruto groove. Because of that I actually almost didn't finish this chapter. But I knuckled down and got it done and out. Until next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Talking"

'_Thinking_'

"_Inaudible replies to tenants_"

"**Beings of immense power talking**"

"_**Beings of immense power sealed in a host speaking**_"

'**Beings of immense power thinking**'

_**I do not own Highschool DxD or any elements from other universes that are used. NO DUFF.**_

**Mysteries and Sword Fights**

It's close to lunch at Kuoh Academy and Rias is trying to unravel her latest mystery. What mystery, why the mystery of one Artorius Lucian. Rias could swear that when Arthur's gaze locked with her own as he was introducing himself she felt something. A deep and vast well of power sitting just beneath the surface.

What has her stumped is to what his species his power lined up with. It isn't Angel, Fallen Angel or Devil. His signature also doesn't match with any youkai or vampire family either. The more she thinks about it the more the more certain she is that the most unlikely answer is the right one. But Rias would be damned if she jumped to any conclusions without at least some hard evidence first.

The bell rings to signify the end of morning classes. Rias stands from her desk and starts to pack up her school books planning to reach the front of the class before Artorius. Upon completion of her task she glances towards the door just catching sight of Arthur as he is walking out followed closely by Eirika. Sighing to herself Rias and makes her way to the door. As Rias exits she sees one of her friends and peerage members waiting for her.

Standing just to the side of the door is none other than Akeno Himejima, Rias' closest friend. Akeno is slightly more buxom than Rias as well as a couple inches shorter, standing at five foot six to Rias' five foot eight. She has midnight black hair held in a single high ponytail by an orange ribbon that falls to just above her ankles with two strands sticking up and sloping back like antennae. She has porcelain skin, violet eyes, high cheek bones and lips that seem to scream kiss me. Akeno is what most call a Yamato Nadeshiko. She wears the normal female outfit with a pair of black knee-high socks.

Rias and Akeno share a silent greeting with Akeno falling into step with Rias as she turns towards main cafeteria. "Buchou how was your morning," Akeno asks her friend. Unfortunately Rias is not paying attention to Akeno, her gaze searching the halls for the enigma that is one of her new classmates. "Buchou," Akeno says while delicately placing her left hand on Rias' shoulder. Rias snaps her gaze to her friend and Queen. Seeing worry in Akeno's eyes Rias moves to assure her.

"Sorry Akeno, I was looking for someone. What is it that you wanted to know," Rias asks apologetically in order to mollify Akeno.

"I was asking how your morning went Rias," Akeno says.

"Oh, my morning was fine Akeno," Rias replies and Akeno nods.

"So who were you just looking for," Akeno asks politely.

"One of the new transfer students," Rias says absently while returning to her search.

"Oh, how did you know that my class received new European transfer students Buchou," Akeno says.

"Huh, your class got transfer student as well," Rias questions.

"Yes, two new students, one male, one female," Akeno answers, "How many did your class receive Buchou."

"Two, one male, one female just like your class," Rias replies, "Who would have thought that there would be four students transferring into Kuoh so late in their academic careers." Rias face takes on a contemplative frown. "By the way what are the names of your new classmates."

"Well the man is Ephraim, Ephraim Reiher. The woman is Lyndis Calisto," Akeno says. Seeing Rias stop and bring a finger up to press against her lips makes Akeno stop and wonder if either name has significance and states as such, "Is there anything special about those two names?"

"The woman's name isn't familiar but that isn't what peaked my interest. What caught my attention is Ephraim's last name. It's the same as Eirika's last name, the new female student in my class," Rias says. Rias and Akeno start walking again, continuing their journey to the cafeteria.

"You don't think they might be married," Akeno asks.

"Highly unlikely. Can you give me a description of Ephraim," Rias replies.

"Well for starters he has the most interesting hair color I've ever seen. His hair is a vibrant cerulean blue and straight and his eyes are like sapphires. He's five foot eleven and a half, and athletic. Kinda has that whole prince look going on," Akeno describes her new male classmate a little.

"Hmm he could be Eirika's fraternal twin," Rias says. Just then a commotion in the main cafeteria draws the two ladies attention as they enter said common area.

Standing near the north end of the room are Arthur, Eirika, a woman that Rias doesn't recognize and the man Akeno just described. The woman that Rias doesn't recognize is Akeno's height, has an athletic build, emerald green eyes, deep green hair held in a single ponytail that falls to her knees. Her attire is the same as most of the female student. She has a single piercing in each ear. The earring consists of a circular gold bearing with a golden bar dangling from it. A short distance from them is another teen Rias does not recognize. This teen is younger than the others most likely being a first year. She is around five foot two,with a petite athletic build. She has shoulder length rust red hair, crimson eyes, and slightly tanned skin. She wears the normal uniform like most students with the exception of her shoulder cape which is absent.

Arthur is standing beside Ephraim with his and on Ephraim's shoulder. Ephraim is standing with his feet shoulder width apart and both his hands clenched and eyes shut. Behind both men stand Eirika and the other woman with the other woman in front of Eirika with her arm held out. Eirika has a worried expression on her face. Directly in front of Ephraim sitting on the floor is one of the upper class men with a decent bruise forming on his right cheek.

"Keep your filthy hands off my sister. And the same goes for the rest of you ingrates," Ephraim says while sweeping his arm out and glaring at any male student who so much glances in his or Eirika's direction.

"Well I guess that proves what you were thinking Buchou. So which one caught your attention," Akeno whispers in Rias' ear as the group plus the younger teen turn and walk to an empty table.

"The tall one with the black hair," Rias replies just as quietly.

"Hmm," Akeno hums to herself as she appraises Arthur. "He's quite attractive in that dark prince kind of way," Akeno mentions. She pauses and her eyes take on a mischievous gleam while a slight seductive smile appears on her lips. "Ara ara, Buchou you wouldn't be interested in him for that would you."

Rias throws a light glare at Akeno then sighs "While I can't deny that I find him to be more appealing than the majority of the male student population, that is not the key reason he has my interest." Rias looks to Akeno and sees that she is expecting further explanation. "While he was introducing himself to the class our eyes locked and for a couple seconds it almost felt like I was standing before one of the Maou. That is how powerful an aura he had for that brief period. The thing is that when I started comparing his energy signature to everything that I know of it didn't match up with anything," Rias clarifies further, "I just want to know what he is. If he is human and already has such a powerful presence than he might benefit me."

"I can guarantee that he is human, though I find this whole energy signature thing interesting," comes a female voice from behind the Gremory and her Queen. Rias and Akeno turn to find Sona Sitri, the second devil heiress attending Kuoh Academy. She is dressed similarly to Rias and Akeno. Sona is a young woman with black hair in a bob cut, purple eyes behind red rimmed glasses, fair skin and a height of five foot four. Sona has a more modest build, though not so modest as to be completely outclassed by Rias or Akeno. Seeing Rias preparing to ask a question Sona preempts her. "The reason I can say he is human with certainty, along with any of the other four transfer students, is because I checked their records. I couldn't find any signs that would point to them being anything but human."

"I can verify our Kaichou's claims if you like," A smooth and commanding voice voice says from beside the three young lasses startling them. They turn to the voice to see the subject of their discussion.

_******A couple minutes earlier with Arthur and his group******_

"Artorius I think you have an admirer," Lyndis, the green haired woman, says.

"Oh and who might that be," Arthur asks.

"The crimson haired woman from our class," Eirika replies for Lyn.

"Ah yes, Rias the heiress of the Gremory. She has been rather observant of me since I introduced myself," Artorius mentions.

"And what did you do to catch her attention so thoroughly," Ephraim asks in his slightly regal tone. The group minus Arthur subtly watch as Rias and Akeno observe Arthur with glances to their left during lulls in their conversation.

"My power flared for a few seconds when I met eyes with her," Artorius says nonchalantly. The three not from the same class look to Eirika for confirmation and get it when she nods slightly. "Though with the pendant on my neck the signature she should have gotten should be unrecognizable. Now we all know that there are three ways that this could have occurred. One my control slipped which is highly unlikely as you know. Two my power explosively increased to a much higher level which is impossible before my eighteenth birthday. And three-"

"You partially imprinted upon her so your power reached out to her," Lyndis states the last possibility with an air of finality. The other three know this is the one possibility that fits the best.

"That is what happened. During the time my energy reached out for hers she got a read on me and she has since shown great interest in me," Arthur says to confirm his friends suspicions. "We all know what happens when one of my family partially imprints on someone. I guess that I should introduce myself properly and more personally." Arthur stands from the table and starts walking to where Rias and Akeno are. As he approaches he sees the student council president Sona Shitori, also known as Sona Sitri heiress apparent of the House of Sitri, walk up to Rias and her Queen. He misses what she says first but closes to hear her closing statement.

"...I checked their records. I couldn't find any signs that would point to them being anything but human." Sona says. Knowing that Rias is most likely wondering about his species, Arthur deduces the context of the conversation. Arthur then decides to help along their deception and throw Rias off for now.

"I can verify our Kaichou's claims if you like," Arthur says, startling all three women and they turn towards Arthur as one. "Sorry, I didn't mean to sneak up on you."

"Ara ara no worries we weren't paying to much attention to our surroundings Ghost-kun," Akeno says lightly.

Artorius turns his gaze on Rias' Queen and friend and they lock eyes for a second before he continues on to look at Rias. If he would have lingered but a second longer he would have seen Akeno's reaction to his power fluctuating and brushing against hers. As is Rias does not miss the slight widening of Akeno's eyes when Arhtur's power pulses or the fact that every devil she knows of in the school that is in the cafeteria tenses slightly and starts to subtly search for the source of the new presence. Sona is also being observant of Arthur's friends and notices the increase in interest the pulse draws from them. The presence fades a second after he turns from Akeno and the three ladies share a quick glance then turn back to Arthur.

"I'm afraid I never properly introduced myself. My name is Artorius Lucian," Arthur says to Rias before taking her right hand and placing a light kiss upon the knuckles, "However you may call me Arthur. May I ask the lady her name."

"Rias, Rias Gremory," Rias gives her name. Rias is slightly stunned by Artorius' forwardness. Most of the male student body didn't have the stones to approach her and the only man that pursues her openly in the underworld is a womanizing douche bag. It is a welcome change for the heiress.

"A beautiful name for such a beautiful woman," Arthur says and gives a very charming smile. He then turns to Akeno and Sona and also places a light kiss upon the knuckles of their right hands. "And what may your names be. Surely your names must match your beauty."

"I am Sona Shitori, Arthur-san," Sona says, her eyes meeting with Arthur's briefly, but the same pulse does not occur.

"Ufufu, your quite dashing and eloquent Lucian-kun," Akeno says, her left hand hiding her mouth.

"Please, call me Arthur. And what name do you go by, Hime," Arthur says.

"Ufufu, Akeno Himejima," Akeon replies.

"Three names that match the beauty of the women that possess them. Maybe with time I can get to know you better as friends or more. But alas time is short. The bell will ring soon and I must finish my lunch and prepare for this afternoons classes," Artorius says before turning back to Rias, "Perhaps we could get to know one another over dinner this evening, if that is agreeable with the lady."

Rias blinks thrice before Akeno nudges her lightly. Rias looks to her friend to see Akeno smile and nod slightly. Rias looks back to Arthur and smiles. "That would be great. How about seven o'clock," Rias accepts the invite and gives a time for Arthur to pick her up.

"Seven is excellent. Any preference in restaurant," Arthur asks.

"Surprise me," Rias says with a smile.

"Where shall I pick you up," Arthur inquires.

"How about the main gates of the school," Rias answers.

"It's a date then," Arhtur confirms getting another smile and a nod from Rias. Arthur retakes Rias' right hand and once more places a kiss upon the knuckles. "Until tonight then my Benihime." Arthur straightens, turns and walks away from the trio.

Once he is out of earshot Rias turns to Akeno. "You felt that right Akeno," Rias asks sharply.

"Yes Buchou, I did, along with every other devil in the room it seems. The signature was strange but powerful," Akeno responds.

"Not just all the devils," Sona says earning questioning looks from Rias and Akeno. "His friends were observing our interaction. When his presence pulsed their interest in our conversation increased."

"Now that you mention it Eirika did seem to notice the pulse when Arthur met my eyes this morning," Rias mentions.

"So his power pulsed to noticeable levels when he met eyes with you as well Rias. Interesting, though why didn't it occur with me," Sona says lowly.

"Sona what are you thinking," Rias asks.

"Well his presence pulsed with power when he met eyes with Akeno we know this. You also say that it happened when he met eyes with you correct," Sona says while giving a small hand gesture towards Rias. Rias nods her assent to Sona's query. "If that is the case then why didn't it occur when he met eyes with me, another devil. If it isn't a general reaction to meeting eyes with a devil then what could it be."

"Hmm, that is an interesting observation and just another mystery to solve," Rias mutters.

"Maybe we could ask one of his friends or him himself if we can ever get them alone and talking truthfully," Sona says then remembers one fact that she just overlooked, "Maybe you can bring it up this evening, Rias."

"Maybe, but I don't know if he will be honest, even then it is worth a try none the less," Rias agrees to Sona's suggestion.

The three then look to the table with Arthur and his cadre and watch as an unknown man makes his way over to Arthur. The man is fairly tall, standing at an impressive six foot four. He is heavily muscled showing that if he is a fighter he is the heavy hitting close in type. His skin is a dark caramel tone, his eyes a deep brown,and his hair a very dark brown bordering on black and done in shoulder length dreadlocks. He has a wide squarish jaw, large lips and high robust cheek bones. He has a well trimmed mustache and soul patch. For an out fit he wears a deep rustic brown sleeveless shirt, black leather pants, black combat boot and a sleeveless black leather duster.

As the man arrives at the table he exchanges greetings with the tables occupants.

_******With Arthur when he returns to his friends before the man arrives******_

"A second. That is supposed to be impossible," Ephraim says. "Now the question is how is it possible that you accomplished the impossible."

"That is indeed the question. This has never happened before from what I've been told. But we'll have to figure it out later. My first concern for now is what happens to Rias," Arthur says, "We'll have to be more active now and keep an eye on Rias so that she is safe as well as her peerage. But we will still keep from revealing ourselves if it is feasible."

"Understood," comes four simultaneous replies.

"Hmm, Victoria what are your thoughts on this current situation," Arthur asks the young lady of the group.

"I don't see the point in asking for my opinion," Victoria, the young teen, says and receives a pointed look in return. "But if I must speak my thoughts on the situation then I find this to be intriguing."

"Indeed," comes a fairly deep gruff voice.

"Ah Tyr. To what do I owe the pleasure of your presence," Arthur asks as he turns to face the taller man that just arrived. The other members of the table greet Tyr as well and he returns their greetings.

"I've come to give a report on _that _group. They have set up base in an old abandoned church in the northeast section of the city. There are a total of five in the group and one is more powerful than either heiress," Tyr says.

"I see. We will wait for now and see what their intentions are. If they make a move on either heiress then we will take out the powerful one. In the mean time gather as much information on them as you can. I want to know if they are a rouge element or not," Artorius gives out his instructions.

"As you command it will be done," Tyr says before turning on his heal and leaving.

"Five and one of them is at least on par with myself," Eirika says quietly. "And that is not adding in the large number of stray exorcists that are probably with them."

"Yes, this will make ensuring Rias safety more challenging. But as I said if they make a move on either heiress we'll strike," Arthur says. Just as he opens his mouth to continue the bell signaling the end of the lunch break sounds. "We will continue this conversation later." The small group stands and disperses, with those in the same class accompanying their respective classmate.

As Arthur exits the cafeteria he passes the school clubs bulletin board. A single flier on the board catches his attention. This flier is for the kendo club and announces an open practice for anyone that wants to join after school. Also at the bottom is a request for assistant coaching volunteers. Arthur stops and pulls his phone from his right pants pocket. The phone is the latest model smart phone. He composes a quick message and snaps a quick photo and sends them to Lyndis.

"What are you thinking," Eirika asks.

"That is for me to know and you and Lyn to find out. Just be at this location at 4:30 and bring your bokken," Arthur replies cryptically.

_******After School Kendo Club building******_

"Alright, thank you all for coming today. This marks the beginning of spring practices and the spring Kendo camp. Over the next four months we're going to push you, test you, and even break some of you to see if you're up to being part of the Kendo Club," A third year with pink hair says. "To kick this off let's have the newbies introduce themselves."

Right as a fairly nondescript first year stands to talk the main door to the building is thrown open. Through the open door strides a fairly tall man dressed in a more form fitting style of black Kendo body gear with the 'men' already on. In his left hand is a black shinai and in his right is a black standard bokken. Both blades from the tip of the blade to the tsuba are thirty-six inches long. He walks right up to the entire Kendo Club and all the potentials and stops. His head turns back and forth slowly as his hidden gaze sweeps over the group before he throws the shinai on the ground at their feet.

One of the first years reaches to take the shinai but is stopped by an outstretched hand. "Don't pick it up. None of you newbies will pick that shinai up. If I'm correct he just issued a non-verbal open challenge. If that is the case picking up the shinai is tantamount to accepting his challenge," Says a purple haired third year. The unknown man's gaze settles on the third year after she stops talking.

This third year is of close to average height, only standing at five foot four. She has the sporty body of an athlete but with more accentuated curves. Her purple hair is held in a single long braid that falls to the middle of her back. Her eyes are a most interesting mix of hazel and green with delicate feminine eyebrows. Her nose is small and delicate and her lips succulent and pink. Her face is a mix between slightly round and heart shaped.

"Really, but how can we be sure," Asks the nondescript first year.

"Well the easiest way would be to ask," The pink haired third year says.

"That would work Katase, except I'm quite sure I'm right," The purple haired third year states and receives a slight nod from the man.

"How did you come to the conclusion that he issued a challenge," Katase asks.

"It's an old custom in medieval societies in Europe. During those times if a Knight felt that his honor had been slighted he would issue a challenge by throwing his gauntlet down, hence the phrase throwing down the gauntlet," Replies the still unnamed third year. "Now then. I, Nanao Asagi accept your challenge," She says and picks up the shinai. She looks at her opponent to see if he would say anything. The man only nods then turns on his heel and walks to the middle of the closest mat. Nanao takes the silent cue and heads to the changing room with one of the second year club members following.

Once the man reaches the center of the mat he stops, turns back to the group and places the point of his bokken on the mat with his hands folded on top of the pommel. A few minutes after he reaches the center of the mat Nanao returns now in full gear. The second year that went with her is at her side with Nanao's 'men' and a standard shinai. In Nanao's left hand is the man's black shinai. She walks up to her opponent and hands him his shinai. He takes the blade then steps backwards until he is at the edge of the mat. As he does this Nanao dons her 'men' and takes the shinai from the second year who scurries back to the group. There he crouches and sets the bokken down. He then stands and returns to the center of the mat. The man holds out his hand for Nanao to shake. After she shakes his hand they both take a step back then bow.

Once they straighten up Nanao and the man take their opening stance. Nanao's stance is loose and relaxed with her left foot forward. She holds her shinai out in front of her in a two handed hold. Her shoulders are relaxed and her elbows bent slightly. The man on the other hand is far more relaxed. He stands with his feet roughly shoulder width apart, with a slight lean to his right. Both his arms hang loosely with his shinai gripped lazily in his right hand and his head barely cocked to the left. This stance angers the newbies as it looks like the man isn't taking this seriously, but the more practiced eye can see that he is totally on guard and ready to move.

The entire room holds their breath in anticipation when Nanao shifts her weight slightly. Like a switch has been flipped both combatants burst into action closing the distance between them in a split second. Nanao's opening downward slash is met with an opposing upward slash. Directly after blocking Nanao's strike the man perfectly transitions into a dizzying flurry of five strikes. Nanao barely blocks the first four strikes, having to dodge the fifth. The man then disengages by rolling back away from Nanao and landing in a crouched position. From his crouch the man lunges forward with another salvo of strikes. As he drives Nanao back she frantically tries to defend herself.

All of the returning members of the Kendo Club are flabbergasted. No one has seen anyone do what this man is currently doing. This man is driving Nanao back, the best fighter in the club is currently being forced to fight defensively. Nanao could have been the team captain but gave that honor to Katase.

Nanao is stunned as the strikes keep raining down upon her guard. This man's form is excellent and his power overwhelming. The sheer weight of his blows is rattling her bones and making her push herself just to hold her guard and not stagger.

As the two continue the man fully dictates the flow of the fight. He turns his sword shoulder towards Nanao and lashes out with a vicious wave of jabs. After six rapid thrusts the man drops and rolls to his right. As he rises from his roll his shinai lashes out in a powerful upward slash which forces Nanao back. The strike also throws Nanao's balance off making her stagger. While Nanao is off kilter the man lunges. His shinai comes up rapidly and strikes Nanao's at the base. Being off balance causes Nanao to lose the grip on her own blade and it flies from her hands. The man continues past Nanao with a spin while switching his shinai into a reverse grip. Once all motion ceases the man is behind Nanao with his shinai at her throat.

All told the match lasted only a minute and a half. The man removes his shinai from Nanao's throat and walks back to the center of the mat. He looks to the Kendo club and scoffs.

It is then that the door opens once more and the new female third years walk in dressed in full gear, their 'men' under their arms. Lyndis carries a straight single edged type bokken and a black double edged bokken both with a blade length of thirty inches. Eirika carries a greyish double edged bokken with a blade length of thirty-six inches. Both women walk up to the man and stop a few paces back. Lyndis throws the black blade at the man's feet.

"We received your challenge. How do you want to do this. One at a time or both at once," She asks

The man rolls his neck then picks up the blade at his feet. He then throws the shinai to his right off the mat. He grips the new blade in his right hand, raises it and gives it a few experimental swings. Once he seems satisfied he adopts his opening stance and gives the come hither hand gesture. Nanao quickly retrieves her shinai and vacates the mat as both Lyndis and Eirika don their 'men'. Once Nanao is with the rest of the club she removes her 'men' and turns to watch the new match up.

Both Lyndis and Eirika take their opening stance. Lyndis has her sword held high with the tsuba by her right cheek and the blade angled down. She is leaning back putting more weight on her right foot with her feet spread double shoulder width apart. Her hands are gripping the hilt in a relaxed manner with her right hand closer to the tsuba. This forces her left elbow low while her right elbow is high. Eirika stands in a more fencing like stance. Her knees are bent, feet spread just wider than shoulder width, and her right shoulder leading. Her blade is held so the point is up and closer to her opponent with her left hand held back as counter balance.

Once more everyone hold their breath in anticipation. The tension in the air is almost palpable as the two sides stare the other down. A simple shift in Eirika's blade is all it takes for both sides to snap into action.

The man strike first, coming in hard and fast from Lyndis' right. Eirika moves to intercept while Lyndis spins right for her own strike. Wood meets wood as Eirika's blade stops the man's. Next Lyndis comes in with a rising slash. The man disengages Eirika and blocks Lyndis and starts to push. Almost instantly Lyn drops back letting Eirika take her place. Eirika steps in and unleashes a salvo of rapid thrusts. The man steps back while parrying Eirika's strikes. Both women work in tandem switching out whenever the man goes to attack or the other finishes her string of strikes. All three combatants are on their toes, barely touching the mat for more than an instant. As the duel rages the women push the man towards the place where he left his bokken before the duel with Nanao.

Once more Lyndis comes in with a rising slash which the man spins away from. Eirika attacks with her own slash which is blocked by the man's blade that is held reverse in his left hand. The man had switched his sword hand during his spin. By this time the man is at the edge of the mat with his second bokken at his feet. When Lyn swipes at him with a horizontal strike he dodges by ducking and spinning. As he is spinning Eirika goes in for the finish with a vertical strike down at him.

Instead of Eirika's blade meeting the man's body as expected it meets the wood of the standard bokken now in his right hand. Eirika presses down to try and break the man's guard. As she does Lyn brings her own blade down from the man's left. This strike is met with a block from his other blade which is no longer reversed.

The man surges forward, pushing both women away from him. The man quickly reengages showing expert use of two blades, the flow of the fight easily shifting in his favor. The man starts to drive Eirika away from Lyn in an obvious attempt to eliminate their teamwork. Lyn sees this and strikes at the man to lift the pressure off Eirika. It works for a few seconds which is all the two women need to regroup.

Lyn and Eirika stand shoulder to shoulder as the man circles them. After doing a full circle the man charges. Both women prepare for an onslaught but are unprepared for what he does. Once the man is in range he drops to one knee and starts to spin while continuing forward with both his blades out. This forces both women apart slightly and once the man is facing them again he rolls into this gap. As he rises he lashes out to both side forcing both women further apart. He takes full advantage of the women being off balance and pounces on Lyndis.

Lyn brings her sword up to defend herself but this proves futile. The man's right sword dances around Lyn's blade in an intricate pattern that twists her sword from her hands. Instantaneously his left sword lashes out and strikes Lyn across the torso. He then spins to his right avoiding a downward slash from behind courtesy of Eirika. The man brings his right blade down hard on Eirika's, smashing her sword from her hands. He then flicks the same sword up to rest upon her throat.

"You did good," The man speaks for the first time, his voice, though distorted by the 'men', is smooth and commanding. "Though you two still can't give me a decent fight once I start dual wielding." The man lowers his blade and places the one in his left hand under his right arm. He reaches up to his 'men' as Lyn and Eirika remove their own. When he pulls it off it reveals that he is Artorius Lucian, the new male student of class 3-A. "You both did good to push me when I was using one blade. You should have avoided driving me anywhere near my second bokken. But even after I picked up a second blade you still didn't give up but the ending was always inevitable, me dual wielding only sped up your defeat."

"Um, excuse me but weren't you getting your ass handed to you before you picked up the second sword? And what the hell was this all about," Nanao asks, the first question obviously on the mind of everyone but the three combatants.

"It only looked like I was being beaten. I could have taken control of the match at anytime, it would just have been more difficult and time consuming to win with only the single bokken. As for what this was all about I saw the flier for this open practice and the request for voluntary coaches," Arthur says matter of factually. "I figured if I was going to coach you that I would need to demonstrate what I can do. As for Lyn and Eirika they are here to showcase their own skills and also show my coaching ability, seeing as I taught them everything they know on how to wield a blade."

All Arthur receives is a large number of blank stares.

"Now I believe you were all going to do some introductions. I can't stay for the full set but I can get a few names for now and leave further instructions," Artorius states.

"Thanks, but why don't we just call it a day now. I don't know about anyone else but I've had enough excitement for one day. We can pick up where we left of tomorrow agreed," Nanao says tiredly.

"Alright meet back here tomorrow after school," Arthur agrees and ends practice for the day.

**So hey I'm back and as promised new content. Give me a couple more weeks and I'll get the new RWW up as well. Also my longest chapter to date.  
**


End file.
